


One Day You will Die

by KaterinaJA



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所有人都记得他们死了，除了安灼拉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day You will Die

One Day You will Die

格朗泰尔猜想他现在的状况是非生非死。就像被什么夹在了缝隙中间，无论任何一方都不愿意向他慷慨伸手。但好在他的意识还算清醒，因为他依然记得安灼拉那未完成的微笑。

这也许是安灼拉这一生唯一一次对格朗泰尔微笑，这画面值得珍藏。要是此时此刻他的油画刀还握在手里，格朗泰尔或许有兴致把它画下来。金发的阿波罗，站在弥漫着硝烟气味的柯林斯酒馆二楼，在一片寂静里泰然自若地面对着枪口。

格朗泰尔睁开眼睛，感到一阵刺眼的光照进了他的眼里。

他既不在地狱也没有看到天堂。他揉了揉被光刺痛的眼角，却瞥见一抹熟悉的金色在眼前一闪而过，那上面没有沾血，空气里更加没有刺鼻的火药味。格朗泰尔吸了吸鼻子，他眼前那片散乱的光晕终于开始在他经历过宿醉一般的瞳孔里聚焦。他的耳边全是嘈杂不清的响声，如同有人将整个巴黎一下子全都塞进了他的脑袋里。他听到人们的说话声，马车碾过路边石子的声音，或许还有酒被灌进酒桶的声音。所有这些一下子全涌进来，仿佛正积聚能量预谋展开一场爆炸，格朗泰尔想要伸手捂住耳朵，耳边的声音却一下子变得清晰起来。

“应当明确一下目前的情况，有些什么人是可靠的。”

格朗泰尔听到这声音，猛地站起来，他失魂落魄地看着桌上的酒瓶散落一地。安灼拉的演讲被打断，那双蓝色的眼睛朝他投来冷冷的一瞥。

整个缪尚后厅呈现出一种古怪的寂静。格朗泰尔抬起头，他现在终于能看清楚自己站的地方了。古费拉克和公白飞，巴阿雷，弗以伊，若李，博须埃和热安，他们全都用一种古怪的目光打量着他。而更重要的是，他们都活着。

安灼拉活着，古费拉克活着，公白飞活着，巴阿雷活着，弗以伊活着，若李活着，博须埃活着，热安活着。

格朗泰尔活着。

也许他的梦还没有清醒，也许天堂这玩意儿的确存在。格朗泰尔心想。

可他碰巧从不信什么天堂。

***

他们花了一个小时来弄清楚这并不是什么上帝的恩赐。这个“他们”意味着除了安灼拉以外的所有人。公白飞推了推眼镜，试图从原子和物理的角度来解释这一切；热安出于诗人的浪漫天性，猜想也许先前发生在街垒的一切不过是一场预知梦；古费拉克则比较关心除了他们还有谁经历了同样的事。

安灼拉不记得。这是他们的小范围会议没有包括革命领袖的原因。公白飞对此进行了小心翼翼的缜密试探，确信安灼拉对此一无所知。他沉静的双眼里，革命的激情依然燃烧着，这并不是说如果安灼拉记得他就会退缩。安灼拉不会犹豫更不会退后，他从不怀疑自己。

“没准这对安灼拉来说是件好事，”公白飞指出，“我认为没必要把这事告诉他。”

他们一致对此表示同意。除了格朗泰尔，他只是闷声靠在缪尚的角落里缓慢地喝酒，罗伯斯庇尔式的红背心穿在身上，只是那上面还没有机会沾血。但他总是要死的，安灼拉也总是要死的。格朗泰尔喝完了最后一滴酒，趁没人注意时晃着脚步离开了缪尚。

***

会议结束后古费拉克独自走在街上，他答应公白飞过会儿去找马吕斯，隐晦地打听那被爱情冲昏了头脑的家伙是否记得点什么。古费拉克隐约记得他最后看见的是一颗不知道从什么地方打过来正穿过他胸膛的子弹，他甚至没怎么觉得疼就失去了意识。

不知道有没有姑娘为他的死流泪，这也算是一种英雄主义，和他那被大炮轰跑的帽子一样值得称道。也许他的尸体最后还是和他的朋友们一起被埋在了地下墓穴，当然化为灰烬也不是没有可能，他父亲会说什么呢？古费拉克一边走一边想，没留神一下子撞上了迎面走来的流浪儿。

弗以伊曾开玩笑说，古费拉克认识所有人，所以要找什么人问他准没错。但这并不是他一下子就认出了爱潘妮的原因。古费拉克记得这姑娘，她是在街垒上最先牺牲的那几个中的一员。他早该认出她来，她的伪装实在难以称得上高明。她个子瘦小，看起来比伽弗洛什和他的小野孩同伴们高不出多少，穿着破旧的男孩衣服，但内里仍然是个因为贫穷而落魄的姑娘。但那时他正忙着赶上他的朋友，忙着向街垒前进，忙着去死。而大多数时候只有在重复经历时才能想得到去注意细节。

偏偏古费拉克在鉴赏姑娘这事上颇有心得。

爱潘妮的脸因为快跑而通红，只是说了句抱歉就跑出了古费拉克的视线。古费拉克站在原地，猜想这姑娘是否也想他一样记得那些事。他瞥见爱潘妮手里攥着的东西，心想还是尽快去找马吕斯比较好。

***

“真是活见鬼。”格朗泰尔把他那带家具出租的房子的门关上，在一堆酒瓶里找到他画了一半的画。用一个常人的眼光来看，那实在不能被称为一幅画，只有浓重的绿色的色块，隐约能从中分辨出一些亮色的痕迹，但并不能为画本身增添几分观赏价值。格朗泰尔嘟嚷着把画丢回酒瓶里，爬到床上。思索着趁阳光正好不如睡上一觉。

敲门声就是在这个时候突兀地响了起来。格朗泰尔不满地朝地上啐了一口，躺到床上装作没有听见，心想就算是若李也没这个耐心继续对着空屋子敲门。但门外的人偏偏不依不挠，格朗泰尔翻了个身，恼火地冲门外喊，“皮拉得斯正酣醉！”

敲门声停了下来，格朗泰尔满足地睡回去，却听到阿波罗的声音沉重地从门外传来。

“开门，格朗泰尔。我有事找你谈。”

***

格朗泰尔记得安灼拉最后的微笑。本质上来说那个安灼拉和现在这个是同一个人，也许现在这个安灼拉稍后还得重复那个安灼拉的结局。格朗泰尔痛苦地揉了揉太阳穴，这些混乱的思绪干扰了他的思考，他靠在桌子旁，在安灼拉皱着眉的注视下喝掉了小半瓶酒。

安灼拉叹了口气，然后以他一贯的方式，单刀直入，“我知道你们有事瞒着我。”

“没有，有谁能瞒得过全知全能的阿波罗。”格朗泰尔晃着酒瓶胡扯，“有什么事是你不知道的？你连巴黎的每颗原子都一清二楚，但可惜你不懂得怎样才算享受生活。见鬼，我真爱巴黎，自然和你爱她的方式不同，我爱她的美酒。这方面就连古费拉克和伽弗洛……”

巴黎小野孩的名字说到一半卡在了格朗泰尔的喉咙里，因为安灼拉打断了他，“你如果不想说，我可以去问公白飞。”

事实是，如果安灼拉真能在公白飞那儿打听到什么，他就不会费心来找格朗泰尔了。酒鬼把身体往椅子里挪了挪，对此信心十足。对安灼拉而言格朗泰尔的用处有限，又或者其实根本就没有。

“那就找公白飞去吧，我什么也不知道。”格朗泰尔打了个呵欠，安灼拉的眉皱得更深了些。

“格朗泰尔，严肃点。”

“我一向严肃得很。”

安灼拉盯着他的眼睛，那神情看得格朗泰尔整个人直发毛。每个音节都在透露着类似“说实话否则我们今天没完”的讯息，格朗泰尔到喉咙口的酒嗝又硬生生压了回去。

公白飞说得没错，不知道对安灼拉而言没准是件好事。

不会有人比格朗泰尔更清楚这话的正确性。

TBC


End file.
